El Adiós de Alan McMichael
by Hachi06
Summary: Alan se va a estudiar Oftalmología a Europa, pero antes, se despide Edith, quién descubre nuevos sentimientos hacia su amigo.


**HOLAA! (otra vez) Soy Hachi y vuelvo a la carga con otro oneshot de Edith x Alan! Porque son mi OTP y me encantan.**

 **Este está relacionado con el que hice de "La Boda de Edith Cushing" . Opiniones y demases respetuosamente, plisss!  
Dedicadísimo a mi Crimson Sis Arih, que nos pasamos las noches estudiando esta maravillosa película, su simbolismo, sus "entre lineas"... De verdad, le doy las gracias a Guillermo Del Toro por esta peli.  
Bueno, gracias a los que os lo leáis ^^ Espero que os guste!**

 _El Adiós de Alan McMichael_

Estaba emocionadísima con su nueva historia: unos amigos detectives que se ven involucrados en un caso que pondrá a prueba su amistad... y ¿su amor? Hacía poco había empezado a poner temática romántica en sus novelas, pero es que cuando pensaba en sus personajes, que casi siempre se basaba en ella y Alan, le salía sin querer.

Pensó en él y sonrió, mientras releía las hojas que acababa de escibir. A su amigo siempre le gustaban sus historias y casi siempre participaba en ellas, dándole ideas y diciéndole lugares dónde podría pasar la acción; así que lo mínimo que podía hacer ella, era hacerle protagonista de todas.

-¡Edith!- oyó a su padre en el piso de abajo -¡McMichael no tardará en llegar!

-¡Ya voy!- respondió ella, quitándose la gafas y rascándose los lagrimales.

Escuchó el timbre y corrió hacia su armario, a mirarse en el espejo. No es que a ella le importara mucho cómo se veía y, menos, delante de Alan. Eran amigos desde que podía recordar y nunca le había dado vergüenza que la viera en bata, camisón e, incluso, despeinada.

Pero ese día era diferente, su amigo venía a darles una noticia. Era estudiante de Medicina y estaba preparando un examen para especializarse en Oftalmología, así que, fuera lo que fuese a contarles sobre su carrera, debía estar mínimamente presentable.

Lo que más le gustaba de él, es que, a pesar de ser un hombre de Ciencia, le apasionaba el Misterio y el Mundo Sobrenatural. Nunca, jamás se había reído de ella cuando le contó que vio a su madre poco después de que muriese del Cólera; ni siquiera se cuestionó si era cierto o no. Confiaba en ella por encima de todo y ella le correspondía en eso de la misma manera. Además, fue él quien la introdujo en el mundo de la Escritura, quien le regaló una hoja y una pluma y le dio paso a que abocara allí toda su imaginación.

Alan la quería y ella a él, aunque no estaba segura si lo hacía de la misma manera, por eso nunca hablaban del tema y, en los últimos años, con la Carrera de él y los problemas de ella para decidirse si era acertado o no dedicarse profesionalmente a escribir, no tenían tiempo para preguntarse por sus sentimientos.

-¡Edith! ¡No me obligues a subir!- su padre siempre con la misma broma.

Se acordó de todas las veces que tuvo que subir a su habitación, a vestirla correctamente y a bajarla en brazos, en contra de su voluntad, para poder asistir a las Fiestas de Te de la señora McMichael, o a las fiestas de cumpleaños de Eunice, la hermana menor de Alan, o a alguna cosa que ella destestaba.

-Papá... se te debe oir por toda la manzana...- le riñó ella, bajando las escaleras, riéndose. -Hola, Alan- éste le sonrió.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa?- Carter le pasó un brazo por la espalda a su hija, cuando estuvo a su lado y la apretó hacia él, en un gesto cariñoso. -Venga, pasemos al Salón. McMichael quiere decirnos algo.

Alan les dio paso con la mano, dejando su abrigo y su sombrero en la percha de detrás de la puerta.

Carter y Edith se sentaron en el mismo sofá, el mismo donde Alan y ella habían compartido tardes de invierno junto a la chimenea, cuando eran pequeños, mirando al techo, inventándose cosas.

-Bueno, no nos tengas en ascuas, chico.- le dijo el Señor Cushing, indicándole que se sentara, pero él lo rechazó.

-Sí.- Alan dejó escapar una risa nerviosa y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. -He aprobado el examen de acceso para especializarme en Oftalmología.

Lo sabía. Edith sabía que lo lograría y no pudo sentirse más orgullosa por él y no dudó en levantarse y abrazarle, muerta de contenta.

-¡Felicidades, Alan! Sabía que lo conseguirías.

-Enhorabuena, muchacho- Carter le estrechó la mano -En este país valoramos a las personas como tú, que luchan por lo que quieren, personas trabajadoras.

-Sí...- el rubio apartó lentamente a Edith, apoyado en sus hombros. -La única pega es que he de ir a Londres a especializarme... durante cinco años.

Edith sintió que sus pies se hundían en el suelo, que algo contundente le daba un golpe en el estómago y que el calor abandonaba su cara, sus manos. Se odiaba a sí misma. Debería estar llorando de felicidad por Alan, su mejor amigo, que estaba a punto de conseguir su Sueño y, sin embargo, las únicas lágrimas que sentía eran las que se estaban empezando a formar en sus párpados y no eran de Alegría.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le dijo Alan, con la más pura Preocupación en su cara -Te has puesto pálida.

-¿Edith?- su padre le tocó la frente con el dorso de la mano -No tienes fiebre... ¿Qué te ocurre?

Pero no podía hablar, sólo boqueó una vez, pero al ver que las palabras se le congelaban en la garganta, optó por sonreír y tranquilizarlos con la mirada. Su padre también abrazó al joven médico, felicitándole por todo su esfuerzo y trabajo, porque si algo valoraba el Señor Cushing, era la gente que sudaba para ocupar el puesto al que aspiraba.

Y ella, en cambio, se quedó a un lado, luchando contra sus lágrimas, contra ese corazón que parecía querer salir corriendo de su pecho, contra esas ganas de salir huyendo.

* * *

-¿Me lo vas a contar?- Alan la había seguido hasta la habitación.

-Es de mala educación entrar en la habitación de una Señorita, sin su permiso- le contestó ella, dura.

-Como si eso nos hubiese importado alguna vez, Edith.- Alan sonrió y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su amiga, que le daba la espalda. -¿Entonces? ¿Me lo dices?

Edith se aguantaba el puño derecho contra su pecho, como si desde fuera pudiera estrujarse el corazón y obligarle que dejara de latir de esa manera, que dejara de dolerle de aquella manera, pero sólo encontró alivio cuando dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

-Te vas...- susurró. -Cinco años. Te vas.

-Sabes que siempre he querido estudiar Oftal...

-A Londres. Cinco años en Londres. Al otro lado del Océano.

-Edith.- la abrazó y apoyó su cara en la melena, perfectamente recogida en un moño, de su amiga.

-Alan...- gimió entre sollozos, como cuando tenía seis años y algo le asustaba.

El rubio la giró sutilmente, hasta tenerla de frente y le besó la frente, despeinándole el flequillo con su respiración.

-Te voy a escribir cada semana.- le susurró él.

-¡Voy a estar tan sola sin ti!- su grito se amortiguó cuando Alan la abrazó, dejándola llorar en su hombro, mientras él le repeinaba los rizos rebeldes que no se sujetaban al moño.

Se quedaron así, hasta que, para lo que a Alan le pareció, Edith se había dormido en sus brazos, hipando de vez en cuando, pero se dio cuenta de su error, cuando ésta se deshizo del abrazo.

-Lo siento- le dijo Edith, peinándose con la mano el flequillo. -Siento haberme comportado así.

-Sabes de sobra que no pasa nada.- Alan le sonrió -Si fueses tú la que se tuviera que ir... habría reaccionado igual.

-Mentiroso...- le dio un codazo, mientras se sorbía la nariz. -No te imagino llorando y berreando.

-Porque no me has visto preparando los últimos exámenes.- los dos rieron, mientras se acariciaban las manos.

-Vas a ser el mejor Médico del mundo.

-Al menos, lo voy a intentar.- Alan le acarició la cara, secándole el resto que habían dejado las lágrimas en esas mejillas tan rosadas y perfectas de su amiga.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-La semana que viene.

-¿Tan pronto?- por un momento, Edith creyó que se volvería a poner a llorar.

-El curso lo empiezo en dos semanas, pero debo estar allí para arreglar papeleo y todas esas cosas.

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreírle y echarle el pelo hacia atrás, mesándoselo, enredando sus dedos en él, sin interrumpir el contacto visual con esos preciosos y perfectos ojos azules de Alan, hasta que los cerró y se acercó a ella.

Aunque los dos siempre negaban cualquier signo de tener algo más que una simple amistad, sabían que era mentira. Se les veía, se les notaba. Y los besos en los labios que a veces compartían eran algo más que una verdad palpable. Pese a que siempre eran cortos, también lo eran dulces, suaves, delicados; algo parecido a pasarse una pluma por los labios... tan tiernos que hacían que se les encogiera el corazón, una sensación que no se tiene con un simple amigo.

* * *

No había vuelto a ver a Alan desde que fue a su a casa a darles la noticia de su partida a Londres, dónde se convertiría en Oftalmólogo. Edith sentía Orgullo y Tristeza a partes iguales, aunque siempre se esforzaba en obligarse a sentirse más orgullosa que triste. Alan era su mejor amigo, su alma gemela, la única persona con la que sentía una verdadera conexión, un vínculo real... y se merecía todo lo mejor por parte de ella.

Había puesto su habitación patas arriba, buscando una fotografía de ellos dos, de pequeños, tirados en la hierba, jugando y riendo. Cuando la encontró, la guardó en un sobre y bajó las escaleras corriendo, cogió su abrigo de la percha de detrás de la puerta y salió a la calle.

Estaba oscuro y las nubes amenazaban con tormenta... con la mayor tormenta habida y por haber.

"Si hace este temporal, Alan no se podrá ir mañana".

Pero rechazó ese pensamiento. ¿En quién se estaba convirtiendo? aunque la punzada en su pecho la delató y sintió el picor en los ojos, así que sujetó con más fuerza el sobre, contra su pecho y se dio más prisa.

Por suerte para ella, la y Eunice habían salido.

"Mejor, no tendré que soportar a esas pesadas".

Y ante este pensamiento, no se sintió mal, sino que hasta se permitió reirse un poco.

La criada que le abrió, automáticamente y sin preguntar, le dijo que Alan estaba en su habitación. Al contrario que para su patrona, Edith era una McMichael más.

Subió al segundo piso y descubrió que estaba la puerta abierta, dejando ver a un Alan que paseaba de arriba abajo, mirando en las maletas, revolviendo los bolsillos de los abrigos, desordenando y volviendo a ordenar los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa.

-Vaya, cualquiera diría que estás nervioso.

Su amigo sonrió enseguida y la invitó a pasar. Ella obedeció, se quitó el abrigo y cerró la puerta.

-Te traigo esto- le dio el sobre y se puso a leer, por encima, los papeles -Pero sólo es un préstamo, eh. En cuanto vuelvas de Europa, me la tendrás que devolver.

A Alan se le iluminó la cara en cuanto sacó la foto y sonrió tanto, que se le dibujaron sus adorables hoyuelos en las mejillas.

-¿Me vas a echar de menos?- le dijo él, guardándose el regalo en el bolsillo.

Otra vez sintió esas ganas de sonreir y llorar al mismo tiempo, pero no le montaría un drama a Alan la noche antes de su partida a Londres. No era tan egocéntrica ni egoísta como para hacerle eso. Además, por encima de su Felicidad, estaba la de él. Desde siempre.

Y sólo pudo responderle, uniendo sus labios a los suyos, pero esta vez no serían cortos ni suaves... esta vez serían todo lo que sentían el uno hacia el otro. Ya no era necesario ocultarlo más, todo sobraba. Alan era su vida, desde siempre, desde que se conocieron... y se marchaba al día siguiente, no le verían en cinco años. Ya no eran críos, podían mostrarse mutuamente tal y como eran: un hombre y una mujer que se querían, que se deseaban, que se necesitaban.

Jamás pensó en cómo sería su primera vez, pero siempre supo que sería con él y, por supuesto, jamás se la imaginó así; pero Alan siempre la sorprendía, como cuando la besó por primera vez. Nunca sabía qué esperaba encontrarse, pero siempre era algo que el rubio superaba sin proponérselo.

Estando los dos en la cama, desnudos, ella medio encima de él, descansando en su pecho, mientras Alan le masajeaba la cabeza, todo era tan perfecto y tan irreal a la vez, que sonrió.

-No te vayas...- le susurró, despeinando el vello rubio del pecho de su amante -Quédate conmigo...- sonaba cansada, somnolienta.

-Vale.- le contestó él, claro, conciso, sin temblarle la voz.

-¿Qué?- se apoyó en un codo para poder mirarle a la cara.

-Me has pedido que me quede. Pues me quedaré.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Pero si has sido tú la que me ha dicho que...

-Alan- le cerró la boca con el dedo índice. -Era una broma. La Medicina es tu sueño y no te querría si no lucharas a muerte por lo que quieres.

-A ti también te quiero...- le acarició un mechón. -¿Me esperarás?

-No, me casaré con el primer rico que llame a mi puerta.- se volvió a acomodar en su pecho.

-Tampoco me sorprendería.

Bromearon, rieron y se dedicaron muestras de cariño hasta que oyeron que la y Eunice habían vuelto.

* * *

Atardecía y aún no había salido de su habitación. Su padre había picado un par de veces, pero respetó su silencio y la dejó sola.

"Cariño, decirle adiós a alguien que quieres, duele, pero Alan volverá y podéis escribiros".

¿Y él qué sabía hasta qué punto se querían? El abrazo que se habían dado en el Puerto, no abarcaba ni medio tercio de todo lo que sentía hacia Alan. Un mísero y discreto beso en la mejilla no dejaba ver ni un poco de todo lo que le dolía que se subiera a ese barco y no volver a verle en cinco años.

Nada de lo que hubiesen compartido ayer por la tarde, podía compararse a lo mal que se sentía en ese momento, con esa despedida tan frívola, tan corta, tan superficial. Se imaginó cómo hubiese sido, si la familia de Alan no hubiese asistido. Seguramente, la habría estrechado entre sus brazos y la hubiese besado como nunca lo habría hecho hasta el momento, repitiéndole millones de veces que la quería.

Sonrió ante aquél pensamiento, aunque sus lágrimas bajaban por su cara sin su permiso, libres, indomables.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su escritorio. Allí descansaba su última historia, la de los detectives enamorados, los que no dejaban que nada se interpusiera entre ellos.

Alan.

Se había ido tan lejos y para tanto tiempo... ¿Eso podría interponerse ente él y ella? ¿Sus corazones se separarían tanto como lejos estaban el uno del otro? ¿O podrían con cualquier cosa?

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba arrugando las hojas escritas, en sus puños, con fuerza... con rabia.

Si se viera desde fuera, no sabría qué se diría a sí misma y, aunque su padre se esforzara en ponerse en su lugar, necesitaba el hombro y las caricias de una madre; que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que Alan volvería, que no estaba sola... pero la realidad era que sí lo estaba. Su padre vivía para su trabajo y ella nunca había hecho mucha amistad con las chicas de su edad, nunca había encajado en ese mundo... Sólo le quedaban sus historias.

* * *

-Mmmm... es interesante.- le dijo su padre, mientras se mesaba la barba.

-¿Te gusta?- Edith se frotaba las manos. A falta del crítico que había tenido toda la vida, bueno era tener a su padre.

-Pero esta chica, Adelaide... ¿no estaba enamorada de su amigo? ¿Por qué al final no acaban juntos?

-Porque no es una Historia de Amor, padre.- recogió su manuscrito de las manos de Carter, que se quedó anonadado y sin saber qué decir.

-Pues me hubiese gustado ese final...

Carter salió del Salón, ignorando su mueca de asco y enfado a partes de iguales.

"Pues yo lo odiaría", se dijo para sus adentros.

Ya no escribía esas historias, nunca más. El Amor era algo amargo y difícil sobre lo que escribir, aunque tiempo atrás hubiese sido dulce y ligero...

No pasaría a la Historia por crear ese tipo de novelas. En sus nuevas ficciones, sus heroínas eran fuertes, independientes y con carácter. Se podría decir que antes, escribía sobre Alan, su Sol, su fuente de inspiración y, que ahora, lo hacía sobre la persona que había conocido en su interior: una Edith más fuerte de lo que creía, ruda, irónica, divertida, soñadora y solitaria... y le encantaba esa protagonista.


End file.
